Youth
by lovelybeauty468
Summary: The world sees the perfect beauty that she has so intricately woven together. The very image of grace, and loveliness. Though all are blind to the truth behind the perfect porcelain skin, and A-student persona. Non see the insicure, self loathing, and afraid girl beneath. All excluding the two boys whom love her the most, the two closest friends who would do anything for her. DBN
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello lovelies :) Thank you SO MUCH for checking out this little blurb of a prologue for this story :) I an't wait to continue this and hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, nor its characters. And the title of the story comes from a song by the band Daughter, who you guys whould DEFINITELY check out :)**

**Youth**

**Prologue**__

_"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds."_

_William ShakeSpeare_

The thunderous crackling breaks through the endless skyline of the grand city, interrupting its ordinarily lively atmosphere.

Pedestrians caught in the relentless showers find refuge in small cafes or empty department stores, waiting out the storm.

While most of those whom find themselves in home as the rain falls, merely lye comfortably in their warming sheets, ignoring the late night storm.

The few teens occupying the grand manner are not outliers in this, most of them having long fallen asleep, that is, _all_ excluding one of the young men.

In the main living room of the home, on one of the sofas, sat a young man with locks that resemble the ebony night sky.

The storm has lulled the boy into the edge of unconsciousness, though he is simply unable to fall into the tantalizing darkness of rest.

His deep obsidian orbs stare intently out of the wall sized window of the exquisite manner, awing at the impeccable beauty that the thunder storm brings to the far to active city.

For a minute, the boy nearly wishes that he could remain in this precise moment for all time to come.

Every aspect of the scene feeling as if perfection, from the sliver of moonlight pealing through the grey clouds to create a rainbow like beauty to dance across the darkness, to the soft _pitter pat_ of rain droplets dancing rhythmically across the roof top.

However, the most crucial piece of it all, being the girl lying seamlessly against his chest, her head resting perfectly between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The boy's deep orbs stray down towards the beauty, relieved to see that the boisterous sounds of thunder haven't stirred her from her slumber.

The accustomed pounding in his chest, that occur whenever he is near her, starts to beat more rapidly as he scans her _all too familiar_ face, from the breath taking dimples that invade her cheeks when she grants you a glimpse of her brilliant grin, to the way the luminescent glow of moonlight drains her face into a ghostly white, rather than it's ordinarily creamy tone, causing the girl to seem as if some long forgotten moon goddess.

Dan remises of the first instance he had first caught sight of the stunning girl.

She had just been standing there, looking as beautiful, and captivating as always.

It still amazes the boy to how greatly that _beautiful, captivating _girl had molded his world so greatly, by being nothing more than her defiant, intolerable, frustrating, witty, intelligent, courageous, faithful, compassionate self.

Dan lets out a sardonic chuckle when remembering that at first sight he had thought of her as a character from a child's fairytale, with her petite form and features of a porcelain dull.

Although, it hadn't taken him long to realize just how off base his assumption had been.

Soon enough, the artist had noticed the fierceness lying deep in her hypnotizing chestnut pools, the defiance in her delicate features, and the strength in her straight posture.

No, it hadn't taken long for Dan to realize just how tough Blair Waldorf is, and even less time for him to realize just how greatly he had fallen for the infatuating beauty.

A sudden flash of lightning brings the boy out of his revery, and he is brought back into remembrance that she is _not_ his, and perhaps, nor will she ever be.

Never will he experience waking with her besides him. Never will he revel in the feeling of her pressed against him, or smelling the customary sent of roses and vanilla that seems always to be etched into her soft skin, and nor will he ever be able to simply kiss her freely, having her all to hisself.

She will always be mere inches out of his reach.

thinking the girl to be asleep, Drew pulls her closer against his chest, and speaks out loud an, _I love you,_" in a hushed tone. Feeling a bit better to be able to speak it out loud, even if it is into the void of night.

**~DB~**

**A/N: So I REALLY hope you guys wee even remotely interested in this mess of a blurb :S**

**Again, this is only the prologue of the story…And this is akin place one year in the future, so the First Chapter will be a through back :) So don't worry, things will be answered soon enough ;)**

**so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASAE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought of the prologue, or any questions you'd like answered :D**

**And PLEASE let me know any characters you absolutely DON'T WANT T SEE or pairings you'd be interested in :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :D**

**All My Love**

**~Bree**


	2. Chapter 1

**Youth**

**Chapter 1**

_Beginning today the past was just a prologue, it all starts, here._

-Gossip Girl

**-One Year Prior-**

An early autumn breeze blows gently through the lively city, caressing fallen leaves, and causing littered trash to dance freely in the open air

The boisterous sounds of honking vehicles and chattering pedestrians has swallowed the early morning into a warp of business like charisma and fast paced motives.

Although none of the five burrows of New York City are as quick burning as Manhattan its self.

THe community is comprised of New York's wealthiest, and most high class citizens.

_Beautiful, intelligent, enticing. _Manhattan, New york has always been the brightest and most thrived after city of America as a whole.

Though, as most things prove, the thin layer of pristine and class that surrounds the city, is a vail to conceal the truly dramatic and uncontrolled side, where everyone knows everyone and secrets spread quicker than wildfires.

The final, fleeting days of the summer consist of students returning from their lavish vacations or relaxing retreats, and preparing for the upcoming school year in the nationally acclaimed Constance Billard's school for girls, and St. Jude's school for Boys.

Some carry new prada bags, while others carry sworn secrets.

**~XOXO~**

Gentle rays of sunlight seeps through the Bay window, heating the face of the lovely girl, who lies fast asleep in her twin sized bed.

Post reluctant tosses and turns, the teen finally excepts the fact that morning has risen, and lifts her pale lids to reveal eyes as deep and dark as a pool of chocolate.

With a sigh, the chestnut haired girl shifts her position so the heavy blanket no longer envelops her petite frame, and stands from her comforting sheets.

Shaking, the teen allows the harsh feeling of reawakening to attack her yet exhausted body, while she walks towards the Bay Window. The opening grants her a perfect view of the monumental _Brooklyn Bridge_, the very same bridge she must cross every day for the next year of her life, to attend a school filled to the brim with teens whom's lives a girl such as herself only hears of in those _over dramatic_ teen soaps that everyone is enticed by.

In an almost subconscious habit, the brunette slides a finger over the cover of the various novels that pile on top of the window cell. The book just so coincidentally being _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.

The brunette lifts the warn paperback, immediately turning to her most frequently read page…The page where she can truly see Sydney's undying and utter love of Lucy.

Reading his sacrifice to ensure the man Lucy loves is safe, which in-turn assures her joy, breaks the young woman's heart.

_How great must that be, to feel so strongly for another that you would ensure her happiness, far above your own. _Though, before the chestnut eyed girl is able to lose herself in the space between the words...She hears the shrill ringing of her alarm clock, indicating the true start of the sunday morning.

With a disappointed exhale, she sets the prized, peace of literature on top the various stacks of novels, and walks towards the kitchen of her small loft.

It doesn't surprise her to find the hunched form of her mother lying against the table, her head lying comfortably over what the teen suspects to being yet _another_ set of designs for the _Waldorf fashion line_.

With a tentative hand, the dainty girl shakes her mother into awakening.

Subsequently to a few shakes, and whispers to wake up, the curvy, middle aged woman, rouses into consciousness...Just as she does every morning.

"Blair!" The woman, Eleanor Waldorf, exclaims in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom..." Blair begins to speak with a cautious undertone. "This is our kitchen, I found you asleep in here again."

"Oh...That's right." Eleanor mutters as she rises from her seat.

Blair isn't surprised in watching her mother stumble around to brew herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mom, this is the _fourth time_ this week...Don't you think you should slow down a little...You know what your doctor said-"

"Oh hush Blair," the older brunette waves her daughter's fears away. "I'm fine. And besides, fashion week is only a few weeks from now. Once that ends, then I will have a few more weeks until Paris fashion week...And _then_ I can take a break."

"I'm just worried for you mom." Blair divulges with a tone full of fright.

"hun," Eleanor coos softly while walking up to her daughter, the freshly stirred cup of caffeine set firmly in her left hand. "I'm fine, and I _promise_ after these upcoming months, _we_ will be fine. We won't have to live in a shoebox apartment, and nor must you be working _two _separate jobs."

"To be fair, one of them is in _your_ boutique. I don't think of that as a job." Blair attempts to make her mother feel better, knowing full well that her mother hates herself for the disappointments life has bestowed upon her...The brunette only hopes that she isn't one of them.

"Well, speaking of. Don't you have a morning shift at _Waldorf's_?" Eleanor grins, obviously thinking the girl to be excited to assist her create the newly drawn sketches she had done the prior night.

Though, in complete honesty, Blair despised it. There is no doubt in her passion for the mother world, though she hadn't _exactly_ inherited her mother's thimble fingers.

However, regardless of her loathing of the creation of designs, Blair yet enjoyed her shifts at their family named boutique,due to the fact that it was perhaps the only _actual_ time she could spend with her mother.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, and we can go." The young chestnut haired girl announces prior to racing towards the small bathroom across the door to her room, free flying locks, and the subtle sent of roses left in her wake.

**~XOXO~**

An odd stillness swallows the opulent, penthouse suite of the luxurious Palace Hotel. Only the soft drizzle of droplets coming from the running shower, intrudes on the silence.

A lean, ebony haired teen lies on top his large, queen sized mattress, adorned with numerous, silk pillows.

His lanky arms are folded behind his head, while his long legs are crossed.

He appears as if the very epitome of leisure.

His orbs of obsidian glance over his room, a wicked smirk playing on the edges of his lips as he takes in the familiar color scheme, _pristine tones of eggshell white, and flex of maroon._

_ What a pure color for the activities that occur in this very same place_, he nearly chuckles to himself.

Eventually, the young man becomes tiresome of waiting until the girl completes her shower, so he reaches over to his night stand, randomly picking a novel from the few that have accumulated over the weeks sense he had cleared it last.

He chose the novel, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.

The young man would not claim the book to being one of _guilty pleasure_, because he is not ashamed for enjoying the intricate story telling by Dickens. Though, his main enjoyment of the story is not one most speak of.

The peace that the ebony haired boy enjoys the most is the complete absurdity of it all. From the frequent coincidences that Dickens had weaved together, to the very idea that the reader should believe the love that Sydney has for _Lucy_ of all people.

Not only does the girl seem to have a constant stick up her behind, _but how does Dickens _expect _anyone_ to understand this so claimed _love_.

The boy had long ago come to the realization that the very point of a person's life is to enjoy it to the fullest. Whether that means partying all night long, drinking and smoking things that makes life seem simple, or relying on the money in your little black card.

One only falls in love when they are either lonely, or ready to settle down...Otherwise the very notion to a feeling that makes you want to spend the rest of your existence with another person is completely absurd.

With a disinterested gaze, the dark eyed boy flips to the first chapter of the first edition novel, and begins to read the luring pros.

However, before the boy could become to swallowed into the world, he hears the creak of his bathroom door open, and watches as the leggy, sun kissed blonde stride into the room, a thin towel wrapped against her body, though it gives little to the imagination.

"Hey Dan, what ya reading?" She grins.

"Nothing," he sighs outwardly as he tosses the book aside and stands from his lying position.

_even _ if he had told the blonde the title of the novel, he is sure that she would be clueless to even whom wrote it...Despite the fact that they both read it for their freshmen year literature class.

"Well I better get to my room." She states in her ever cheerful tone. "Maybe you can meet me their before the party tonight?" She questions while illustrating small circles across his bare chest.

"You know Serena," Dan begins to state. "We _really_ need to quit this _Cruel Intentions_ shit."

"Oh _come on_ Dany," she chuckles. "I't's not like we're siblings for long...It hasn't even been a year sense our parents got married...There is absolutely nothing wrong with this little arrangement."

Dan tries to force himself to respond, but rather, he finds himself lost in the hypnotizing warp of mischief and playfulness swirling in her cyan eyes.

"Now I'll see you for brunch when _my_ mom and _your_ dad get home...Kay?"

The golden blonde takes his lack of a response as a confirmation and simply places a feather like kiss on his lips prior to strolling, half naked, out of his room.

Post her departure, Dan gives a shake of the head to clear his mind of her captivating sent of lilies and coconut.

Dan is well aware in the boarder-line illegality of their relationship...But he couldn't help himself...He had always loved a good chase.

Though, prior to his over active mind over analyzing his relationship with his newly pronounced _step-sister_, he catches the sound of his phone's buzzing.

He quickly runs to his side table, and places the small device against his ear.

"hello," he greets.

"Humphrey," the low voice on the other line exclaims. "What are you doing?"

"Nate?" Dan queries with slight question.

"_No, It's the freaking queen of England_. Yes it's me!" The voice shouts. "Now answer the damn question, _what are you doing?_"

With a slight chuckle and shake of the head dan answers his closest friend's question. "She just left."

"Eww, grouse man," the dirty blonde on the opposite end whines. "I don't need to hear the sinful acts that you do with your _sister_."

"Hey! She's not my sister man, so technically it isn't illegal." Dan defends quickly, his words becoming an almost chant by this point.

"Whatever you tell yourself to get to sleep at night," the other boy, _Nate_, mutters. "But I didn't call to discuss the obvious mental and emotional issues you must have for sleeping with your _sister_."

"Then why'd ya call Nate," Dan sighs, it starting to become far to tedious to explain his actions to his friends.

"The captain is getting on my ass to join him and his war buddies golfing, and I am _not_ about to go and listen to a bunch of boring war stories that half of which are probably not even true..."

"What do you need from me Archibald." The dark haired teen interjects his friend's rant.

"I need ya to come over and tell my dad that we have early soccer practice or something. _Please_, he trusts you for some reason."

"I don't know Nate, I was about to have some good brunch with the folks right about now..." Dan teases, waiting to hear any benefits Nate would add if dan decided to come.

"I have the good stuff," Nate speaks in a hush so to ensure he not being overheard.

Dan's ears perk up at the sound of that, _the good stuff_.

"What kind of good stuff," he inquires with interest.

"Stuff so good, that I thought I was married to a purple panda for all of Izzy's party last weekend."

"I'll be there in five," Dan states, not needing anymore to be led into the Archibald home.

_In all honesty, Dan would have gone without the prize, but it was always fun to see what Nate had to cough up, just so he could get out of his father's grasp. _

**~XOXO~**

**A/N: Hey Luvs :D I seriously apologize for the lateness of this chapter :S I promise it won't tkae this long again, now that I have a good idaea for where this is going :D**

**Thank you so greatly to the incredibly kind guests who left me kind comments, and being so sweet :D I really hope this chapter ahsn't dissappointed you guys :(**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think so far :)**

**And to the guest who asked about Chuckles, don't you worry your pretty little head :) I, unlike all chair shippers, do not support rapist, creepy, abusive douchebags :P**

**LOL :DAnd to everyone who was wondering...Drew was a typo for Dan :D LOL Just ignore it ;)**

And a HUGE Indivisual Thank you to enarmonios

You are so freaking awesome for leaving me your thoughts :) And I truely hope you are reading this and continue to read this story :)

I am SO GLAD that you enjoyed the prologue :) your words brought a HUGE smile to my face, you are wayyyy to kind and I really hope this chapter :) And I really hope to hear from you soon :)

Again, Please elt me know what you loovlies think :) Like...

-1. Do you guys still enjoy the writing?

-What do you think of the characters so far?

-What do you think of the contrast between the characters?

-And the opposite roles?

-And one HUGE QUESTION I WOULD REALLLY APPRECIATE ANSWERED...Seriously, this will help me so greatly in writing the next chapter...

Do you guys want to see some fo the shows storylines? My own? Or a mxture?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know :D

All My Love

~Bree


End file.
